Memories 1D-2D
This story is in the process of being written by Numbuh26, so please dont mess around with this page. A minor note: This is based directly off the series and has no affiliation with any of the other Fannons. Summary of story Gretchen, Isabella and the other Fireside Girls are at thier "clubhouse" in the woods. Gretchen starts to realize that they dont remember a day ( Across the 2nd Demision movie) and they should remember as they are not that old yet. Gretchen tries to figure out a way to remember that day. Meanwhile Gretchen 2-D and the other 2-Ds try to make a portal machine so they can see thier counterparts. 'Story' *Note this ties in with the end of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension* ' '"Uh Major Monogram?" asked Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked with her hand in the air. ' '"Yes?" Major Monogram repiled and Isabella put her hand down. ' '"So we won't remember any of this?" Isabella asked. ' '"That's right" Monogram answered ' '"Godd" Isabella said smirking and grabbed Phineas Flynn and kissed him. "Isabella!"he exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Hit it Carl" Isabella told Carl the intern at the O.W.C.A. "No Wait, wait, wait," Phineas exclaimed as Isabella had a smug expression on her face. ' '''FLASH!!!! ' '''FIVE YEARS LATER- Danville 1-D She stared hard at the wall wrapped in confusion. She frowned and thought hard trying to remember something that was just out of the reach of her mind. She was sitting cross legged on the floor when Isabella Garcia-Shapiro came in the room. ' '"Hey Gretchen Whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, making Gretchen jump. ' '"Trying to remember somthing from 5 years ago. It seems to me we all don't remember the same day. I find it to be very odd. Phineas, Ferb, me, you everyone, execpt for the adults. They just denied everything as if we are incepid little kids" Gretchen repiled. ' '"Okay"Isabella said sounding unconvinced. ' '"Dont do that please Isabella, dont do that. You know me better than that, you know I am not crazy" Gretchen said rapidly as if she had already been told she was crazy. ' '"Clam down Gretchen I know you are not crazy besides we have been friends for a very long time. I trust you and vaule your input on things. You are the most obseverevant person I know" Isabella said, trying to get Gretchen to clam down. ' '"If I was more obserevant I would have noticed before" Gretchen repiled pulling her knees up and crossing her arms on them. She then rested her head on her arms. ' '''Isabella knelt down beside her friend.She brushed her long black hair out of her face.Isabella put her hand on Gretchens back and then said "Come on we have to get ready for the meeting." ' '"Ok Isabella" Gretchen said as she stood up," You know they will have to do the secret knock." ' 'Gretchen picked up her beret and put it on. She dusted off her brown slacks and readjusted her sash. ' '"All right then lets get ready" Isabella said standing up, smiling at her friend. ' '"Whatever you say Chief" Gretchen said regaining her normal brisk, logical demeanor. ' 'Just then a sharp knock came at the door. It was the coded knock that the Fireside Girls used. Isabella unlocked the door and let in Holly, Milly and Ginger in. ' '"Hey Holly, Milly, Ginger you want to help with the repairing the slingshots?" Gretchen asked them with her back facing them. ' '"Problems Gretchen?" asked Milly. ' '"Why do you ask that?" Gretchen asked in reply over her shoulder. ' '"I dont really know you seem kinda upset" Milly repiled. ' '"OK" Gretchen said, checking one of the slingshots with a sharp tug, her back still turned to them. ' '"So what do we do Captian?"Holly and Ginger asked Isabella while glancing sidelong at Gretchen. ' '''Meanwhile in Danville 2-D "Hiya" yelled Gretchen as she was sparring with her friend Isabella. Isabella defelcted the blow and commented "Gretchen you are distracted" "Sorry Isabella. Do you remember when Doofenshmirtz was defeated five years ago?" Gretchen asked Isabella "Yes why?" Isabella repiled "Well what if we enlist the help of Phineas and Ferb to build a way to transport directly in to the other dimesion?" Gretchen asked "Lets check with them" Isabella said a broad smile coming across her face. "I just gave you an excuse to see Phineas" Gretchen said taking note of Isabella's smile. Isabella noticed the look on Gretchen's face and quickly wiped the smile from hers as not to have the other Firestorm Girls notice. Izzy then incilned her head towards Adyson Sweetwater (2-D), who was on a ladder, as if asking a question and Gretchen shook her head in response. "All right girls lets go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing" Izzy called. "Aye, aye Captian" the others girls said in reponse and then Adyson fell off of the ladder. "Great just great" muttered Milly (2-D) as they went over to Adyson to help her up. Back in the 1st Demision "Hey Isabella whats up with Gretchen she is acting all weird" Holly asked with her voice lowered as so Gretchen wouldnt overhear. "Just because I have a vision impairment doesn't mean I can't hear" Gretchen said as she had indeed overheard. "Whoops" muttered Holly as the coded knock came agian and went over to the a slid back the lock. "Hey Adyson, Hey Katie Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked them as they walked in. "Whats Gretchen and Milly doing?" Adyson asked sliding the lock back in to place. "Fixing the slingshots" Gretchen said over her shoulder. "They need to be fixed" Milly added. " Do you need help fixing them?" Katie asked. "Just finished with this one, Katie how about you help Milly?" Gretchen suggested "OK Gretchen" Katie repiled "This one is fine Gretchen" Isabella said checking the third and final slingshot. "Ok this one is done too" Milly and Katie said at the same time, creeping everyone (including themselves) out. "On to business" Isabella said taking command and offically starting the meeting, " Ok so we have a metoring of our Lil' Sparks today. We have to help them earn thier first patch and as we all know get admitted in to the Fireside Girls." "We all had been through the Lil' Sparks program and we all know what we had to do to get admitted to the Fireside Girls." Adyson said flatly "I know Adyson but as the troop leader I have to run reminders to the troop members" Isabella said. Milly notice Gretchen's confused expression. Gretchen caught Milly's glance and tried to assume a different expression but it was too late. Milly leaned over and whispered in to Gretchen's ear "Is something wrong Gretchen? You look confused and almost nothing confuses you." Gretchen responded in a whisper "I will tell you later" "Ok Fireside Girls we have about"- Isabella consulted her watch-"One hour untill we have to check and see if the Lil' Spark we are mentoring is able to get full membership to the Fireside Girls" Isabella said. "Vision impairment?" Holly asked Gretchen Gretchen pulled out her wallet and showed Holly her Learner's Permit. She asked Holly, "You see under restrictions the V?' "Yes" Holly repiled" "That means I have to either wear my glasses or wear contacts when driving amost other things" Gretchen explained. "Ok thanks for clearing that up" Holly said. Isabella came over to where Holly and Gretchen standing. Holly noticed her brown slacks were covered in dust so she brushed them off. Isabella whispered something in to Gretchens ear and she nodded. Holly looked inquiringly at the two of them. Gretchen caught the look and her raised her eyebrows. 'In the 2nd Deminsion' "Why is is that I am the only person who falls off of that ladder?" Adyson (2-D) asked getting up and rubbing her head.